Stolen
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Its a letter from Rose to the man she loved. It tells the story of how she fell in love with him... but how she couldn't love him anymore.How her heart was stolen by the wrong man. Again.
1. Dangerous

The first time I ever saw you was at Andre's 23rd birthday party. I was bored out of my mind, and couldn't wait to get to the real party. The one that wasn't being hosted by the Dragomir's. Lissa was with Adrian, next to me, putting up the act of the perfect, rich children. Somehow, I couldn't do that. I looked around the room, my brown eyes meeting your blue ones.

That was the first thing I noticed about you.

Your eyes.

They were a sapphire blue, flames dancing behind your eyes, as you saw me. I didn't know who you were, but there was something about you. I felt something then, in my stomach, but I didn't know if it was a good or bad feeling, so I looked away from you. But I still felt your eyes piercing my back.

I ignored you though. Then Meredith, the maid, came up to me. She said the Dragomir's along with my mother and father wanted to see me in Eric's office. I nodded and excused me, I'd been talking to Adrian's aunt, Tatiana. I walked the long corridors of the Dragomir home, trailing my fingers on the walls, as my flowing, long, brown dress, sweeped the floor.

I didn't knock when I reached the door. I just went in, and saw you again. You were there with your mother Moira, sister, Tasha, and her husband, whose name I didn't know. He was tall, towering over your beautiful sister. He was handsome, he really was.

With dark, brown eyes, that seemed to see everything. He had long hair, tied at the nape of his neck, with a few strands framing his face. But it wasn't him who I was interested in, not yet anyways.

It was you. You and your blue eyes. You didn't seem that tall, maybe 6'1, a bit shorter than Adrian, and way shorter than your sister's husband who seemed 6'8.

Both of you were looking at me, but then Eric cleared his throat.

"Rose, this is the Ozera family. Moira Ozera, a business woman, with her son Christian, her daughter Tasha, and Tasha's husband, Dimitri."

Christian. That was your name. You didn't seem like a Christian though. I wanted to test your name, by saying it aloud, but I didn't. Instead my eyes made contact with your brother in law.

_Dimitri. _

Eric and my dad went to explain how our families would be doing business together.

But I wasn't really paying attention though. I was looking at you the whole time.

There was just something about you, that made me want to go closer.

I was dismissed, and you followed me all the way to the garden. My heart was beating against my chest_. _

It might have been your eyes, or his. You or him. I don't think it matters anymore.

But my heart was stolen that day. _I_ was stolen that day.

_You were dangerous Christian, but I wanted to know more. _

Maybe that was my first mistake.

.

.

.

Review and I might continue ;)


	2. Plan

"That was great," you said. You buttoned up your blue shirt, and tucked it inside his black dress, pants. Your ran an hand through your hair, as I sat on the grass, covering myself up with my dress. You looked away from me, and focused on the moon.

It was a full moon, it was bright and big in the black sky. I didn't know what to say to you. I could hardly believe it myself.

In one night.

That was all it took you Christian. I gave myself to you. I gave my virginity to a total stranger. You scratched the back of your head, "I... should get going."

I couldn't believe it. You walked away without saying bye, I watched you disappear, before I burst into tears.

I felt used.

Not to mention that fact that you had practically forced yourself on me. But like they said, its not rape if you like it. After a while I decided to get up. My legs were wobbly, I was hurting all over; you'd been too rough on me. I almost fell as I stood on my two feet, but someone was there to catch me. I groaned in pain.

I rested my head against his shoulder, smelling his aftershave. He was there when you weren't.

He helped me get dressed, a hard facial expression. Almost as if he was angry. We didn't speak as he carried me to the house, through the back door, so no one would see us. He sat me down on the stool, and he started looking through the cupboards. I finally found my voice.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him. "Tea," he answered without looking at me.

"It's by the coffee pot."

He made me tea. With a shaking hand I took a sip of it. I wasn't in shock anymore. In fact I was angry. Angry at you. For leaving me there. For letting Dimitri take care of me.

I hated you then.

Dimitri didn't say a word for a while. "You should go home and rest." I nodded getting up. I went through the main hall, and I saw you. You saw me. You were smiling but it vanished once you saw I was with Dimitri.

I looked away from you, and left the party without saying goodbye.

I went home to the apartment I shared with Lissa, who was my best friend since we were 4.

When she got home I told her all about you. Something flashed through her eyes as I talked about you. But you know why, don't you? I fell asleep leaning against her as she brushed my hair.

I dreamt of you for the first time.

.

.

.

It took a week before I ever saw you again. It was at Sunday dinner with my family. I didn't know you or your family were going to be there. I wore a purple dress that came right above my knees. It was strapless, and I wore black high heels, with only a light blush, mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I said goodbye to Lissa and Adrian, leaving the apartment quickly.

I arrived 30 minutes later. Once I went in, I followed the laughter to the family room, next to the dining room.

I went in and immediately my eyes found you. You were leaning above the fire place, a drink in your hand. You were laughing with my older sister Avery. Something burned in the pit of my stomach; jealousy is what it was.

"Rose, you made it," my mother spoke. At the mention of my name you stiffened, and slowly you turned your head my direction. You kept a perfect composure, almost as if that night hadn't happened. I never asked, so now might be a good time. Why? What was going inside your head?

I snapped away from your stare and smiled at my mother. I smiled, going over to her and my dad, and giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. I proceeded to say hello to your family, but you know that. You were there.

I shook Dimitri's hand, and when I shook yours, I noticed the difference. Dimitri's hands were rough, calloused, big, and warm; while yours were slightly bigger than mine, they were soft, and cold. You smiled at me though, as you shook my hand, and it brightened my day.

I held nothing for you at that moment. All I wanted was to be with you. And I accomplished that didn't I?

Despite everyone's protests.

It didn't take long either.

Soon enough I was yours. Just like you planned it.


	3. Loving You

**I'm officially done with this story! It's 10 chapters long, and it's finished. I wrote it all Saturday and Sunday! Wooh.**

**Well Review.**

**Sorry for its shortness. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You didn't say much that night. Do you remember? All we did was make-out. I fell in love with your eyes. They seemed so alive that night. Vibrant, fiery, glowing...

I remember your words too.

You said,"You're beautiful. So, beautiful," you murmured those words against my ear, making me shiver. You said you would take me on a date, the next day. But we didn't tell any one. You said not to. It was our dirty little secret for a while.

I didn't understand why, but I had you and that was all that mattered.

Our first date was at the beach. I was mesmerized by the lights, the moon, and the stars. It was the perfect place. And I told you so. You chuckled and answered with, "I know."

I don't know. Maybe it was that night. Maybe it was the next, or the next after... or the next. That I really fell for you. My love for you was strong, impossible to break...

Yet where are we today?

.

.

.

We went out everyday for a whole month before I was confronted by Lissa. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you mad at me. Sometimes I wish I had though; maybe the truth would have come out sooner.

"Rose?" she asked me just as I was leaving for your apartment. I slowly turned on my heel to look at her. "Yes?" I asked her. She hesitated before answering me, and I just knew she knew about us.

"Where are you going?" I took in a deep breath, ready to lie again, for you. For us.

"Don't lie," she pleaded. I didn't know what to say.

She got up from the couch, putting her magazine down, walking towards me. She put her hands on my shoulder. "You're with him, aren't you?" her eyes searching mine. There was something once more in her eyes. She didn't want us to be together, why? You know. I didn't.

I sighed and nodded my head. Her hands fell back down to her sides. She took a step back and looked at me.

"You shouldn't."

I got angry, I think that was when I realized it. I was falling for you. I wasn't scared though.

"It's none of your business," I snapped at her.

I walked out of our apartment, leaving her standing there. Then I went to her apartment, we ate, we kissed, we had sex, like nothing had happened. I didn't tell you, until now.

So many thoughts cross my mind.

I was oblivious.

But I was with you.

I was falling for you Christian.

And that was the beginning of everything.

.

.

.

**Is it confusing...? Because I know I keep saying she loves him and stuff... and that he's falling for him...**

**questions?**


	4. Finding Out

Lissa and I weren't talking, but you didn't know that. You didn't need to. It'd been how long? Three months and I was whipped. I was in love with you. You were tall, dark, and mysterious. With the black and your eyes. It was those eyes that made my stomach twirl, that made the butterflies flutter. You were my light.

But you were also my darkness.

.

.

.

We were caught.

By everyone.

Do you remember?

It was a perfectly calm day. The sun was shining more than ever. It was really bright and hot. We'd gone off to a picnic, with our families. Do you remember what we were celebrating? Tasha's and Dimitri anniversary. I hadn't talked to Dimitri, ashamed of that night.

But sometimes I would catch him looking at you, with anger and disgust. He still holds a grudge against you, by the way.

We went off, when no one was watching. Hand in hand we walked in the field, in a comfortable silence. There was wind, but it was a hot wind. It rustled my sundress, my hair, and yours. We'd been walking a while, when I felt your gaze on me. I ignored at first, then I just couldn't. It was intense. I turned my head sideways, so I could see you. My hair was in the way, and I tucked it in.

I felt like I had something in my face. You made me blush. "What is it?" I had asked you.

You'd smiled at me, your beautiful smile. You stopped walking, abruptly. You stood in front of me. You held my face in your warm hands. Your blue eyes searched my brown ones, but for what? You seemed to like what you found, because you blurted the three words I'd been waiting for.

"I love you."

It made my heart pound against my chest. I'm pretty sure you saw it too. The words came out naturally, "I love you too." Slowly, and almost too slow, you leaned down, brushing my lips with yours. But then you really kissed me.

It was a kiss full of passion and... love.

"What is this?" we sprung apart, but it was too late. My parents were there, my sister, your family was there, Lissa, Adrian, and their parents were there too. We both looked at each other, then at them.

We didn't know what to say. Well I didn't, because you did. You spoke, with pride, and stubbornness. I felt like I could face the world with you by my side. You took a step forward, leaving me at the back.

"We can't hide anymore. We love each other, and we don't care what you say. We're both adults, now."

You are 3 years older than me, making you 21 at the time. My father was angry, my mother bewilder, your mother shocked, your sister seemed happy. Lissa seemed sheepish, Adrian was looking at Lissa, and Andre seemed a bit sad. We dated, I told you, remember?

But it was Dimitri's expression that baffled me the most. Did you see it? He was expressionless. And I tried to decipher what was behind that wall, and his eyes gave him away. He was angry and...upset.

I didn't want to believe it at the time.

My father's voice held pure anger. "I let you in my home, and this how you pay me Christian?" you had nothing to say to that. I took a step forward, linking our hands. I gave yours a squeeze, and you squeezed mine. I grabbed strength from that, to confront my father.

"I love him," my voice was low, but everyone heard, because they turned their heads towards me. I almost cowered. Almost.

"What was that?" my mom whispered.

"I love him," I said in a louder voice. From the corner of my mouth I saw you had a proud smile on. My lips twitched a bit, but I held it.

"Rose," my father's voice had been firm, but I was more stubborn.

"Do whatever you want to do, but I'll stay with him."

I didn't understand why they were so against us, not until a few months later.

We walked away hand in hand, away from them, and their prejudices.

.

.

.

_It was our 5th date. You took me to the beach again. Only this time there was another full moon, and more stars on the sky. I was wearing a white, short, dress, while you wearing khaki pants, and a white shirt. We ate dinner, my favorite. It was pizza. Nothing fancy. There was also doughnuts. Maybe that's another reason I fell in love with you. You knew my love for doughnuts. _

_We started walking along the beach, hand in hand. Our shoes in the other hand. It was a warm night, with no breeze._

_Just us, the moon, and a night sky full of stars._

_I didn't know this but, a shooting star was suppose to appear, that's why you brought me there. We stood in the sand, the waves coming in, and were falling at our feet._

_"Look up at the sky," you told me to do. I didn't question you. I trusted you with my life. At that same moment a shooting star passed by._

_"Make a wish," you whispered in my ear._

_I saw you close your eyes and make your own wish, so I did the same._

_I wished that you would love me forever._

Do you still love me?


	5. Stolen Heart

**So This story won't be long either. Since it's just a letter,not a story, really. There will be flashbacks she talks about in the letter, but the letter isn't really focused on what went on with them ,but her side of the story, of why things are like this. You'll see what the letter is really about! :D**

**Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I moved in with you the day after they found out about us. I packed everything that was mine, in big boxes. You loaded them into your Ford truck, and by 11 that night, we were officially living together. We cuddled up that night, and I felt safe in your arms Christian.

But it all started falling apart.

And I know you're wondering why I wrote you this, instead of telling you. The truth is, I don't have the guts to face you, and tell you the truth. So I wrote you a letter.

Explaining to you why things are the way they are as of today. But I'm also telling you why I love you. Why I fell for you to begin with. Telling you my side of the story. Hoping you can understand.

.

.

.

Where do we go from here?

What do you want me to say?

I loved you despite everything. The fights, the abusive sex, how you lost control one too many times, just cause of what? Nothing.

It took our families a while to accept us. But two months later, our relationship was accepted. It made me happy. It made you happy. But there was still something there. Avery was happy for me, she kept asking questions about us.

I answered all of them.

The truth is, we went really fast in our relationship. They said too fast. But for me? I was in bliss by your side. I loved the way you looked at me, like I was the only girl for you. Like your heart was beating because of me.

My heart was beating because of you.

You were my everything.

And 8 months after being together, after having the most perfect relationship ever, you proposed.

_You told me we would go on a yacht and explore the waters. You said that for one night, the ocean would be mine. That the world would be mine._

_I wore a dress matching your eyes. It was floor length and one shoulder. I wore my hair like you like it. Down and curled. With lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner. Nothing more._

_Your mouth dropped opened when you saw me. I could see the hunger and happiness in you eyes. We were at the yacht. It was big and luxurious. We ate dinner, which was lasagna. _

_We went to the deck after eating a few doughnuts. I leaned over the rail, I didn't notice it was slippery, and almost fell over. I felt my heart lurch over in my chest._

_But you were there. I saw it in your eyes, you feared losing me. That was the last thing you wanted, to lose me; but isn't that what happened? No._

_You hugged me, pulling me closer to your chest, running a hand over my hair, as I got over the shock. My heart calmed down, and so did your heart. I could feel it, pounding._

_It was then that you got on one knee, and you looked up, with your blue eyes dancing with happiness. "Marry me?" you asked, with your voice full of emotion._

_I could only nod as you slipped in the finger, then you spun me around. Setting me down back on Earth, kissing me, with everything you had in you._

We got married four months later.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

I laugh when I remember, because I was nervous. I kept imagining everything that could go wrong. Avery and Lissa were highly annoyed by me. So, they left, going to their rightful places as my maid of honors. They met Lissa's sisters, Mia, and Jill there. I kept looking out the door, making sure you were there.

My dad came in. You could tell he wasn't really happy with my decision, but I was his daughter, and I loved you.

"Just be happy," he said, linking my arm with him.

"If I trip..." I trailed off.

"I'll be there to catch you," he answered. The music started and I started walking down the isle. A few times I stepped on the dress, but no one seemed to notice.

It was white, long, with a 5 feet tail. It was a strapless dress, with pearls on the whole dress, decorating it. But you saw it.

The whole time the priest was talking my eyes were on you, and I imagined our lives together.

What were you thinking about?

How to keep Lissa a secret?

Nonetheless, I love you.

Christian Ozera, I love you, despite all the pain, my love grew for you, you nourished it, and it grew.

You stole my heart.


	6. Hurting

"What did you say?" I tried, Christian, to make my voice cold, but it came out as a whisper. A broken whisper. As broken as I was that moment, as broken as my best friend looked.

"I was with him, when you two got together," she said again, stronger this time. I crumpled to the floor. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't... I didn't want to.

"But-but-" I couldn't even form a cohorent sentence. My thoughts were jumbled.

It was towards midnight of our wedding night that this happened. She was with Adrian, now, of course, they'd been together for a while.

I'd pulled her aside when she'd disappeared for a while. I'd asked her what was wrong. She didn't want to tell me, and after I knew the truth I wished she hadn't either.

She'd snapped at me, finally not being able to keep it in any longer.

_"When you slept with him that first night, at Andre's birthday, we'd been together before! We were a couple, Rose," her voice was whisper towards the end. _

Why, why, why?

And she told me everything. How Avery and him were suppose to get together, how everything Avery had said was a show.

Everything had, hadn't it?

I wondered if you loved me at all?

I knew you did. I saw it in your eyes every day.

"Go. Away," I hissed, I wanted her out of my eyes. I didn't want to see her. She silently, and crying, walked away. I was in the grass, not caring that my dress was getting dirty.

How more tainted could I get?

I felt his arms envelop me. He was there again, once more. There to comfort me, and catch me, when you hurt me, again. When you left me alone. When once more, you'd broken my heart.

I smelled his aftershave, I inhaled it, I let it calm me down.

Maybe that was when it started.

Does it matter, though?

It happened.

It's done.

And it hurts.

.

.

.

**Sorry it's short!**


	7. You and Only You

"You didn't tell me! That's the point, Christian!" I yelled at you, for the first time in the one year we'd been together. You were fuming.

"You didn't need to know! Because it was nothing!" you yelled right back at me.

"You fucked my best friend, and you were suppose to marry my sister! That's not 'need to know'? Then what is? Explain," I wanted the truth from you, but all I got was your silence.

You turned your back on me, facing the window of the hotel room. "I love you, that's all that should matter."

I knew of course, that you were right. But I was angry, that I was lied to. That I was kept in the dark for so long. Did you not understand that? "It hurts," I'd whispered to you that day.

You turned around and your blue eyes were soft.

"I'm sorry,I wish I could take it all away."

I smiled at you, sadly. I walked away from you. But you grabbed my hand, pulling me towards you, giving me a goodbye kiss?

Except I didn't leave.

_Love is forgiving. _

.

.

.

We flew to France, for our honeymoon. We stayed there longer than we planned. I wanted to be away from everyone, after everything.

We explored whole France, going to places, forgetting everything. Eventually we had to go back.

I dreaded it.

But I also missed friends like Mason and Eddie.

And they were there to pick us up.

I saw the jealousy in your eyes as they hugged me.

And that night, back home, you raised your hand at me, but you didn't hurt me. You couldn't bring yourself to do it.

Instead you cursed at me.

.

.

.

I drove away, going to the nearest Starbucks. He was there. We didn't need to say anything, he took me to his house, where he would be alone for a whole week.

He asked what was wrong. I told him you'd raised your hand at me, blaming me for flirting with Mason.

He listened.

He offered his shoulder.

He offered a small, simple, smile.

He offered words of comfort.

_"Hey, look at me. Everything will be okay. That's how all marriages are. He wouldn't hurt you. He loves you more than life, Rose." His eyes were soft,caring, and bright. I knew it was wrong, but I reached up, tracing his jawline._

_And like cold water, you came into my head. I flinched away, getting away from him._

_I grabbed my stuff, running away from his apartment._

_I loved you and only you._


	8. Happy

Everything was fine then. We were happy for the next 5 months. We were even planning on having a child. I was excited. We were excited. You wanted a girl, but I wanted a boy. Our families were still getting used to it. You were the only that spoke to them, though. I still held my grudge. You told me not to, but I didn't listen. In a way I felt betrayed, Christian.

I'd given myself to you on the first day I met you. I didn't know why, not even me, could explain. But all I can explain is I felt something for you that first day, an attraction towards you, that I couldn't explain, that I didn't understand. You'd forced yourself on me, but I hadn't tried to push you back, because I wanted it.

I wanted you.

And it all fell apart when my father found out; it was rape, what'd you'd done.

You'd had your eye on me, before I even saw you.

What did you say that day?

_"I'd seen you at school, when you were a freshman. You were beautiful, the way you didn't let anyone mess with you._

_I fell in love with you that day. But I was dating your sister, you probably don't remember."_

_Truth is, I did. I remember catching you and Avery making out when I was fourteen. It was painful, but it was the truth. You were suppose to marry my sister._

_But you met Lissa, before you met me._

_Then you saw me._

_And you picked me._

I got pregnant with our first kid, 4 months into being married. You were happy. There was a glow in your face I hadn't seen. A brightness in your eyes. A beautiful and perfect smile on your lips. You were literally jumping with excitement. You took me in your arms, and you spun me around. You couldn't stop saying, "I love you."

You were laughing.

You were happy.

And your happiness was mine.

.

.

.

Our families were actually happy. Even Avery. Except Lissa. You could see it; her smile was fake. I felt a pang in my chest, my best friend was in pain because of me. Because I loved you and you loved me.

I hadn't seen Dimitri since that night, and I had forgotten, but the day we announced my pregnancy, he walked out of the room.

No one noticed. No one, but me. I saw it in his face, that much like Lissa, he was suffering. I needed to fix this. But how? Maybe, I should have gone to you for help. I should of told you everything. Instead, when you were speaking with Eric, I followed where Dimitri had gone off. He was at my garden, the one I had grown, with roses.

It was my perfect place to be at, besides being in your arms.

"I'm sorry," I told him, in a whisper. There was a cold breeze that passed by at that moment. I shivered, and he still wouldn't turn around. How was it, that his feelings were so strong, when he barely knew me?

But he did know me. From those hours of talking, he got to know me.

"You did nothing wrong," he answered after a few minutes. Even when he said that, why was it, that I felt like I had?

"Then, don't give me the cold shoulder." He turned around, with a hard expression.

Christian, know that despite what happened next, I still loved you.

I kissed him. And he kissed me back, with such a force that I almost tumbled back, but he was there to catch me. Like always.

I knew it was wrong, but we had sex. At first I made myself think it was just to make him feel better.

That was the first time I cheated on you.

.

.

.

The baby was growing fast, and it seemed those nine months went by fast. I didn't do anything with Dimitri. Except talk in those hours we spent at your sisters.

When I was four months pregnant, we found out the sex; we would be having a son. You were happy, even if you wanted a daughter. I was ecstatic. We went shopping for everything that we could find. We started building the nursery room, and every day we put something new for our son.

It was when I was 7 months pregnant that we chose the name for our son.

_We were at the beach again, we hadn't been there for a very long time. The sun was setting, when we started walking along the shore, hand in hand. There was a slight wind, playing around with my hair. I was huge._

_I felt like an elephant, and every time I told you this you laughed, and shook your head. Dimitri said I was still beautiful even more so, because of the glow in my skin._

_He made me feel better about myself._

_We decided to stop, so we could see the sun setting. You stopped in front of me, getting on your knees, and kissing my stomach. I admit it, it made me horny._

_Your blue eyes looked up at me. They looked darker, but there was still that same glow. "I was thinking," your voice was hesitant. I tilted my head, slightly, to one side. "Yes?"_

_"The name, for him. If you don't mind-" I interrupted you. "His name will be Lucas," there was a grin on your face that was contagious._

_Your father, his name was Lucas, but he died in a car accident, a few months before we met. I knew you that well, that I knew you wanted to name our son after your father. And I wanted to give that to you, as a gift._

_"I hope he has your blue eyes," I told you. I love your eyes. The sapphire blue, how they changed from dark, to light, how alive they seemed sometimes. The fire I could see in them. I wanted our son to have your same eyes._

_We stayed there for a few more minutes, till the sun set. We went home,and while cuddled in your arms, I dreamt of him._

When I woke up the next day and threw up, it wasn't morning sickness.

Christian, I was disgusted with myself.

.

.

.

**Sooo before you say anything;**

**Here's an analogy of Christian's and Rose's first time.**

**You have someone you either really like or respect; maybe even your mother.**

**He/She forces you to eat something, you don't want to.**

**You taste it.**

**You like it.**

**You want more.**

**You end up loving the person that introduced you that amazing food ;D**

**Review.**


	9. Lucas

After that dream, I couldn't see Dimitri afterwards. I was near my due day, when he came to visit me. You were off with Eric and my dad, doing business with some hotel owner. I'd been watching Mean Girls, when there was a knock. I set my ice cream down on the table, and opened the door.

He was there. I'd been smiling, thinking it was you, but my smile fell once I was it was him.

I was ready, to leave him behind. "I love you he blurted it out."

My water broke.

His eyes widened, along with mine. I felt the rush of the liquid, down my legs. We both stood there, it took him a while, but he reacted.

"Where are your stuff?" he demanded. I told him my bag was in the closet, he went to get it, while I supported myself with the doorknob. He slung the bag over his shoulder, holding me by the waist, locking the door, as he shut it.

He took me to the hospital, and called you.

_It was almost as if the baby was waiting for you, because the moment you arrived at my hospital bed, the contractions came faster, and five minutes later it was time to push. I felt like I was being ripped apart. I felt like I was on fire, as they told me to push._

_I was eerily calm about it, even though I wanted to rip them apart. But you were holding my hand. You let me squeezed it time after time, with such a force, you needed on of those things, because you couldn't move your hand afterwards. Your hand was swollen, but it was because of you that Lucas was born. You were giving me your strength._

_Lucas was born, I heard him cry, and I saw your proud smile._

_It was enough to make me forget._

After the baby was born, when you asked why Dimitri had brought me here, I told you it was because he was the first number that appeared in the phone.

You believed me.

.

.

.

As more months went by, Lucas was growing up to be like you. At four months old, he had your sleek, black hair, and your sapphire eyes. He wasn't as pale as you were, he was slightly lighter than me.

I once again wasn't seeing Dimitri.

I tried hard, not to see him again, afraid of what I would to, but it was impossible.

And I saw him.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Day after day.

And somewhere in between Lucas' first two years, we fell apart.


	10. Goodbye

**Well, the end. I wish I could have this story longer but...Don't have the time. :) I hope you liked it, as much as I did.**

**FYI. I will be making another R&C story ;) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Lucas is now 2 years old.)**

_He gave me a doughnut. I frowned but bit into it; then I saw it. The ring. My eyes widened as my heart pounded against my chest._

_"Let's run away," he said._

_._

_._

_._

Lissa told them everything. How the first time you saw me, you... we had sex, against my will.

I tried telling them, how it wasn't rape. Because in the end, I had liked it, I had wanted it. How I wanted you, how I fell in love with you.

But my father wouldn't have any of it.

I cried, I pleaded, as they took you away. I tried so hard, but my father had influences.

They sentenced you and I couldn't help it.

They gave you 10 years; 8 years, with good behavior.

But I know one day, you'll be let out of your cage, like a caterpillar, and you'll feel the air once more. You'll be able to fly.

Dimitri's and Tasha's marriage went down the drain, they divorced a month before all this happened, as you know.

And I felt guilty. It was because of me that he divorced her. She knew there was another woman, she just didn't know who.

It's been me all along.

.

.

.

I can't give you much, right now. But I'm giving you my words, my story.

I love you Christian. You showed me a lot of things. But things didn't work out. And I'm okay with that.

So now you know; you stole my heart that night at Andre's birthday party. But Dimitri stole my heart night after night, as he comforted me, and watched me break after what you did.

My heart was stolen, by the wrong man. Again. But this time it's different. There's no lies, no secrets. This feels right in a wrong way.

Tell Tasha I'm sorry. I never meant to love him; I wanted a life with you, just you.

Christian, please try to move on. I wish I could say I was coming back, but we all know I'm not. I could lie and say I am, but no more lies Christian.

...

I'm sorry I'm taking your son away. Maybe one day I'll explain this to him, and he'll look for you. He'll want to know your side of the story, too. He'll want to get to know you. The wonderful man I was in love with. Who knows, maybe you'll show him this letter.

And he'll know that everything you did was for me. That you truly did love me, and I truly did love you.

But it wasn't enough.

...

I know you can see the stains in this paper, as you read it; they're my tears. My tears of guilt, of pain, of love.

I haven't told you this yet, but I dream of us often. I dream of you, of the yacht, of our wedding day.

But it's all a dream.

What we had; it was a dream. A dream that perished the moment I fell for Dimitri, the moment I found out the truth of this life.

...

I'm sorry I cheated on you.

I'm sorry I stole your sister's husband.

I'm sorry I'm pregnant with his child.

I'm sorry I couldn't love you anymore.

But maybe one day you can forgive me for everything. And maybe I can forgive you for hurting me. You stole me. He stole me back. And I love him.

_Goodbye, for now, Christian._

_ Rose._

_._

_._

_._

**Yes, yes, I know, there wasn't much Dimitri and Rose moments, BUT Rose does not want to hurt Christian more than she has by giving him more images of them together.**

**xD**

**Review :)**

**-Love,**

**Me. Hehe.**


End file.
